Red Sage
The Red Sage is a mysterious entity who is currently residing on Earth. Appearance In his 'Sealed Form', the Red Sage appears to be fifteen years old, has fair skin, medium-length brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a long, red robe with a white trident-like symbol on his chest, black and orange leather shoulder pads, as well as a black belt with two long white straps hanging from it. He also wears a red wizard hat with a silver band and a mysterious symbol on it. He stands at around 5.6 feet tall. Original design of him had him wearing a long red coat with a hood and a white interior. In 'Light Wizard Form', he appears as an old man which drastice changes. He stands at about 6.3 feet tall. His hair - as well as his facial hair - changes to long white hair that is connected to a long beard. On his face he has scars, one running over his right eye - which is blind - and two coupled together on the left side of his face. He still wears the same clothes from his previous form, though in place of his wizard hat is a white crown, with the same symbol as seen on the hat. Original design showed that he wore a headpiece, made of gold and silver, that was similar to a crescent moon. During the events of 'Omega Rising', when the Red Sage was slowly transforming to 'Light Wizard', with his hair turning white, having the scars appear, as well as being blind in the right eye. Some time, after these events, the Red Sage took a different attire. What he currently wears resembles more of what he wears while in 'Light Wizard Form', with a few noticeable differences. The being that white lines stretch from his waistline, having a trident-like design, and white straps hanging from his belt. The Red Sage also wears a red wizard's hat, with a silver lining and symbol of a moon attached to it. Personality The Red Sage would be regarded as one of the ultimate pacifists around. It is unknown as to what events in life made him be this way, but the Red Sage would avoid conflicts if he can; as he would rather help by healing others. With that said though, the Red Sage is willing to fight, granted if there is no alternative. He believes that all beings should have a chance to avoid unnecessary conflict, even the most evil of beings. He has also shown to help anyone he can, without any second thoughts, and even showing to solve willingness to solve other peoples problems. He is respectful towards other peoples opinions and has been to possess a high degree of trust within people. History It is unknown as to where he resided from, but the Red Sage pointed out that his homeworld was consumed by a disatrous war. He also engaged the Legionnaire in a conflict in the Andromeda Galaxy two thousand years ago. The conflict resulted in countless worlds and lives being lost. After residing on Earth, for an unknown period of time, he made an alliance with Steve Maximus to track down members of the Legionnaire. Otherworld While the Red Sage took no part in the conflict in Otherworld, he arrived near the end of the conflict to help bring Steve Maximus out from the universe. He appeared before Steve and Otherworld's Syndrome in his "Light Wizard" Form. After bringing Steve back, he learned about what transpired in Otherworld, as well as Steve's motives within the conflict; which was to have information on a device translated which would reveal the location of a Legionnaire facility. Omega Rising (June 2013 - August 2013) The Guardians (June 2013) While the Red Sage did not participate in attempting to stop the 'Omega Keys' from being taken by the large group of villains, he did send Steve Maximus - via portal - to one of the locations in which a key could be found. Armageddon (July 2013) Following the chaos that ensued after the release of the being known as 'Omega', the entire world was dragged into chaos. The Red Sage had arrived at a city to help the people that had been injured. Upon arriving at the beach, he immediately healed everyone that was still alive. During this, he encountered the cambion Samantha Grey, who had been severly injured by villains powered up by Omega. As he healed her, he sensed something evil inside of her and attempted to purify her; in order to remove the potential threat within her. However, Samantha regained consciousness and made it clear that she opposed this idea, despite the warnings the Red Sage detailed to her. Recognizing that the cambion would not allow this, the Red Sage respected her wishes, but cautioned her of the potential danger that may come in the future. While he was healing innocent civilians, he sensed two individuals hiding in a cave. Upon investigation he saw Rufus Schwarzkreuz and Marcia Anne Tallington recovering from the events that occurred shortly after Omega was released. Having sensed that Marcia had sustained some injuries, the Red Sage quickly healed her, before heading out to confront the powered-up villains; as he was starting to transform into 'Light Wizard Form' after sensing that there was 'Sacred Aura'. However, it was not enough for him to transform immediately, as it would take some time before he would attain the form needed to combat these powered-up villains. No More (August 2013) During the month in which Omega's army conquered the Earth, many of the heroes had been in hiding. Until the time came when Wildman had invented a device that would allow the heroes to fight the powered-up villains. However, the Red Sage would not require such a weapon, as by this time he had transformed into 'Light Wizard Form'. In turned out that he was able to maintain this form longer than what he normally could. He had arrived in Paris, just in time for the heroes there fighting off Omega's followers. He engaged Dr. Odoacer - a former member of the Legionnaire - and his minion Frank - who had been powered up by Omega. The Red Sage proved too powerful for the powered-up Frank and destroyed most of his body; during which time Dr. Odoacer took this opportunity to escape, seeing that the Red Sage was for too powerful for any of the villains to defeat. The Red Sage choose not to pursue Dr. Odoacer, as he had other important issues to take care of. He healed another hero, by the name of Falderoy, and joined up with the rest of the heroes to liberate Europe. Unfortunately the Red Sage, along with every Meta-Human on the planet, had been affected by an unknown - but powerful - temporal anamoly. This sent them all forward in time, as they randomly fell out of the anamoly at different points in time. When the Red Sage was freed from the anamoly is still unknown. Return and Invasion from the Dark Dimension (May 2014) It had been revealed that the Red Sage was trapped in the anamoly quite longer than most others. He only recently awakened in the event of an invasion from the "Dark Dimension"; a universe where the roles of the heroes and villains were reversed. The Red Sage encountered his evil-counterpart, who desired to cause chaos. The Red Sage intercepted him, in order to prevent his evil duplicate from causing any trouble. However the two engaged in a fight, in which the evil Sage unleashed a volley of lightning against the Red Sage; who had created a shield to defend himself. Here the evil Sage taunts the fact that the Red Sage's seal prevented him from using offensive capabilities; which was opposite from the evil Sages. Here the Red Sage figured that the evil Sage could not use any defensive-based powers and could not afford to take any hints. Taking advantage of this fact, the Red Sage redirected the energy from the evil Sage's attack, and sent it right back at the evil duplicate. Though it did not kill him, it rendered him incapacitated long enough for the Red Sage to use a "Lightning Chain" to detain him until the crisis was resolved. The Red Sage made note that it was fortunate that the battle was ended quickly, before the seals on both of them were temporarily removed (thus intensifying the conflict to extreme levels), while intending to find his "ally" once this conflict was resolved. Heroes United (July 2014 - August 2014) Dealing with the Demon Onslaught (July 2014) When the demons were unleashed from the Netherworld, the Red Sage sensed where the demons were coming from; which was the portal that the Dark Legion had attempted to use earlier. The Red Sage figured that the portal had to be sealed in order to not only stop the demons, but prevent anything worse from coming through. Recognizing that he would need help on this matter the Red Sage created a portal to summon his ally, Steve Maximus, to his location. While Steve came through the portal, John McGray and Debr'a Plissken followed suit. After explaining to the three what was going on, demons had attacked the group, to which Steve and McGray engaged. They met up with the Shaman, Dialtone and Warden close to the portal. The group then engaged the horde of demons that were there. With the assistance of the Shaman, the Red Sage was able to stabilize the portal; preventing anymore demons from coming through. Dealing with the Terraforming Rods (August 2014) After dealing with the portal, as well as the demons that were in the area, the Red Sage informed the group that there was something else attacking the planet; except for Steve who was away from the group at the time. The Red Sage immediately received word from Marcia, leader of the Thunder Force Gamma Team, of the evil purpose that the rods were to undertake. He assisted the others in taking out the rods, and rushed to heal Dialtone after he was thrown by McGray; which was a result of McGray becoming violent as a result of one of the rods failsafes. Meeting with the Firebird (May 2015) Some time after the events of Heroes United, the Red Sage had come into contact with A.N.G.E.L.S. member Trish Wolfe, who was investigating any leads to Legionnaire member Dmitri Alexandrov. He had provided a message to Trish about the fact that Dmitri was a member of the organization and had met with her shortly after her failed attempt at capturing the rogue scientist. It was through meeting Trish that the Red Sage had set up a meeting with Marcia Tallington, a current member of Thunder. During that meeting he told Marcia what he knew about the Legionnaire, while at the same time bringing up the fact that the organization is very dangerous (as evident by the fact he spoke of the conflict that decimated much of the Andromeda Galaxy and the organization being master manipulators). He said that he had to leave, wishing Marcia good luck and hopefully the two would talk again. Shortly afterwards the Red Sage had met up with another member of his order: Tari Amandil; who he tells that he spoke to Marcia about the Legionnaire. After realizing that Steve had abandoned Tari during the invasion of the Red Star Army, while thinking about Steve hopefully not getting involved in any conflicts, notices a Sage portal opening up. Recognizing that the portal was set up by him, and that a meeting was called, both the Red Sage and Tari entered through it.